


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Black Markets, Caretaker Taeyong, Former Slave Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Slave Jungwoo, Slave Trade, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Whumpee Jungwoo, Work In Progress, college student taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: After the death of his Uncle,Lee Taeyong discovers that he's inherited a mysterious house from him.But when he arrives at the house,he finds something-or rather someone,that completely shatters everything Taeyong thought he knew about his Uncle.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**12:18 PM**

Taeyong wasn't terribly surprised when he got the call from his mother that his Uncle,her only brother,had recently passed away over the weekend.His uncle had always been his rather poor health due to his constant drinking and smoking habits,so it wasn't that surprising that he died so early.Though he still had to admit,it still came as a slight shock since it happened so suddenly.

What _did_ surprise Taeyong however,is when he read his Uncle's will and he found out that he was the only one in the family that inherited anything from his uncle.Taeyong's uncle had kids,but they've been estranged from him since he and his wife divorced when Taeyong was still little.


End file.
